


Made It This Far

by TheTruthRemains



Series: Tumblr Scribbles & Requests [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthRemains/pseuds/TheTruthRemains
Summary: Optimus Prime and Ratchet are the support you never knew you needed





	Made It This Far

_Love is confusing and life is hard_

_You fight to survive 'cause **you made it this far**_

  
  
Optimus and Ratchet were ecstatic, after a year of studying out of state you were finally coming back home. During your absence, they came together and realized how they felt for you. After a long talk, they came to a decision to confess their feelings when you returned. Walking inside the base, they expected to be greeted with your laughter. Joyfully talking with the rest of the team but were met with the team absorbed in their own activities with you nowhere to be seen. They began to question the others if you had arrived or not and was worried to hear that no one knew or noticed if you did.  


* * *

  
  
Agent Fowler dropped you off in the Autobots base with a half-ass excuse of how he had an emergency at his job. You thought you would be more excited to see everyone since you just came back home, but all you wanted to do was go back to bed. Ever since your arrival, you felt like complete shit. From your controlling parent's constant complaints refusing to let you out of the house. To your friend's ditching you with apologetic texts about how they were too busy or had other plans. Your saving grace was the "Government Internship" Fowler got you in order to get you a taste of freedom to hang out with the Autobots again.  
  
But you started to feel overwhelmed, something that you haven't felt since you left town. Your past emotions of self-hate and anxiety came back with a vengeance. Yet you pushed back those buried feelings and walk in with a smile.  
  
Looking around you spot an unfamiliar white and blue bot sitting beside Bumblebee holding what seems to be a controller with Rafael and Miko at their sides. Clearing your throat you shout a greeting but was ignored. Turning to the side Bulkhead, Jack, and Arcee was stuck in a heated discussion. Not wanting to be an eyesore you walk towards the inner hall of the base.  
  
Once Miko shouts of victory and phase blaster shots faded into background noise you sat down on the floor. Pulling out your phone, you scroll through Instagram and see pictures of your friends out having fun. Your vision begins to blur, and you angrily throw your phone to the side.  
  
You always tried to be someone everyone liked smiling, helping wherever you can and always trying to bring a happy mood to push back your more negative feelings. But your mask was breaking and no one was even noticing. Even before you left for college, you would slink off to cry to yourself, but come back sniffling with the flimsy excuse of allergies. Sure you would catch Optimus gazing at you in the corner of your eyes. And Ratchet's sudden interest of being your handler made you feel a little less lonely but you just coughed it up as them feeling sorry for you.  
  
Too deep in your thoughts you fail to notice Optimus and Ratchet approaching you. Ratchet decides to try to catch your attention, "Are you well?"  
  
You snap up and turn away from them wiping your face on your shirt sleeve. "I'm fine", you lie. "Just got a little too excited seeing everyone, you know." You let out a laugh to make your response seem more convincing.  
  
Feeling a nudge on your side, you shake your head and Optimus sighs. "We are only here to help," he says gently. Ratchet's concerned look breaks down your wall.  
  
"It's too hard I can't take this anymore." Tears flowed out and you find yourself sniffling trying to stop the mucus from pouring out our nose. You were no longer trying to save face, "It hurts."  
  
The room falls silent again and with it came an instant sensation of regret. You should have waited till you went home you thought. They probably think you're stupid or even worse crazy. Your breath quickens and you curl into yourself slapping your cheeks.  
  
Optimus grabs you leveling you between Ratchet and himself. "Do you want to go back out?" You shake your head and he nods. "Do you want to go to my habsuite with us?"  
  
Ratchet gives you a warm smile. You shake your head, "I've bothered you enough. I'll just go home early for now."  
  
Before you could ask to be put down Miko and Bee runs in and Optimus covers you with his other hand. "Hey OP Ratchet have you found them yet? We want to apologize."  
  
"They seem to be a bit tired," Optimus replies his soft tone made your heart skip. "Ratchet and I will be providing them with a place to sleep. We'll tell you when they're up."  
  
Miko groans and Ratchet clears his throat. "We'll be on our way now and please don't drink near the system again you nearly fried it the other day."  
  
You giggle into your hand as Optimus and Ratchet lead you to the habsuite. The door slides open, revealing a nearly bare room with a recharge slab in the corner. Optimus and Ratchet sit on the slab leaning on the wall and place you between them.  
  
Taking a deep breath, you look up at them. "Thank you."  
  
Ratchet leans into Optimus' shoulder. "We'll be here as long as you need us."  
  
"And if you need to stay here any longer, I can get Agent Fowler to assist with your parents." Optimus pauses in thought his optics seems to glow a little brighter when he continues. "When you feel like you can Ratchet and I will always be here to listen. Never hesitate to ask even if we're busy because we care for you deeply."  
  
Your cheeks burn at his statement and felt lucky that your blush couldn't be seen. With a small smile as a response, you stretch yourself to a decent sleeping position.  
  
As if on cue the light in the room dimmed and the only source of lights was the blue cast Optimus and Ratchet optics gave while looking at you.  
  
You were far from being okay, but with this warm sensation in your chest, you felt at ease enough to fall asleep and feel something you had come to forget.  
  
  
Love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after an anxiety attack so excuse me if its kind of everywhere


End file.
